Help information is a common source of frustration for users. Often, a user does not know the key terms that are required to solve their problem. As the computer world expands, more help information is generated for the user to read to try and determine what is needed to complete a desired task.
There are many approaches to providing help information. Users can provide their own help information on forums. The product can provide internally generated help information. Help information can be listed using topics or listing alphabetical entries. Similar products can have similar approaches to general functions, such as the open apple key used in conjunction with the “c” key on an Apple computer to copy a highlighted item on the user's screen. Other times, a function in a product can be product-specific, with no other products being able to produce the same function.